Kelly's Date
by jay.may.12
Summary: The door slammed, the lights flickered. "Jon Dear, I'm Mr. DiNozzo. Now, let's get down to business- ever seen Fifty First Dates?" Kelly Gibbs is looking forward to her first date, but when Gibbs has to go away unexpectedly, will everything turn out okay?
1. Dating Dilemmas and CafPow!

** Hi everyone!**

** At exactly 2:34 AM last night, I woke up from a peaceful slumber due to an idea that popped into my dreams. After writing said idea out of my head earlier this afternoon, I am now pleased to present, "The Date"**

** Also, I don't know Kelly's actual age, so we'll say she's fifteen. Yes, I could figure it out with math, but what would be the fun in that? **

** Rated T: For mild language later (nothing that bad!) and 'cause I wanna be safe and not offend anyone.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. Heck, I don't even own the DVD's... But I won't go into that particular calamity as of right now. However, I do own Jon and coffee!**

Abby Sciuto waltzed into her lab. It was a slow, quiet June morning, with no cases in need of solving. Not just that, but there had also been a buy one, get one free special on Caf-Pow! at her local supplier. So armed with two huge, highly-caffeinated drinks and her favorite black leather pumps, Abby smiled, ready to face (what she hoped was), a relatively peaceful day before the weekend. However, it was not to be so.

_Swish! Stomp, stomp!_ Abby whirled around at the unexpected sound of the doors to her lab opening and angry footsteps hitting the floor. "It's not fair!" Abby took a sip from her straw and calmly accessed the situation before her. The petite, redheaded form of Kelly Gibbs stood flushed in the middle of the room, face flushed with anger and icy blue eyes glaring with enough force to kill any human. "It's not fair!" She repeated, but with a slightly softer tone.

Abby put down her drink, interested. "What happened?"

"Okay, so remember Jon?" Yes. Abby remembered Jon. After all, how could she forget the name of the guy Kelly had liked since seventh grade? Cute, funny, very smart, and a great personality, he was possibly one of the grade's most-liked boys. A charmer for sure.

"Of course I do, Kels," Abby replied. She then took the opportunity to sit down on a plush beanbag in the corner, and offer another one to Kelly. If she knew anything at all, She'd be spending a good portion of the morning listening and talking about what had happened.

"Do you remember how he asked me out to the movies and dinner the other day? And how I said yes?" asked Kelly, smiling slightly. "Well, guess what? Dad said I could go- but only if I introduced him to Jon beforehand."

Abby frowned, "What's the problem?"

Kelly took a deep breath, "It turns out Dad has to go on an unexpected trip down South for that case from earlier this month, you know, the one with the creepy guy who hung that Marine?" Abby nodded, it had been particularly gruesome, and it would be a long time before the memory was out of her head. "Anyway, he leaves at 11 AM today, and won't be home until Sunday night. My date is tonight." She drew a shaky breath. "Don't you get it? I can't go on the date now, Dad's orders. Not just that, but I can't sneak out either. I'm staying with Ziva, and though I'm pretty sure she'd feel for me, Ziva wouldn't let me sneak out behind Dad's back. Besides, even if she did, he'd find out anyway." She sighed and fidgeted with the laces on her black high-tops. Abby knew her disappointment, and felt sorry for her. Gibbs was already so protective of his precious, only daughter, it had been a real shocker to her the former Marine had even agreed to letting his princess go out in the first place. However, there had been conditions. One, the curfew was 10 PM. Two, Jon would be introduced to him, show Gibb's his school ID, and willingly be interrogated. Three, any kissing, groping, or touching deemed even slightly inappropriate spelled death by Sniper rifle for the poor boy.

"Hmm," Abby muttered the herself. The two girls sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking over the situation. Then, Abby smiled. Kelly caught this, and stared questioningly at Abby with her bright blue eyes.

"What if I talked to him? I could convince him to let you go out with Dear Jon..." Abby grinned. "He couldn't say no to me."

**So, that's the first chapter folks! Feel free to review, if you do, I shall send you sprinkled donuts, just like McGee's! **


	2. Tragic Tales and Early Herds

** Hello everyone!**

** I know it's been a bit of a long wait for a second chapter, I've been kinda busy with cross country, which is basically going to be taking over my life for the next twelve weeks. :( So if I don't update regularly, please don't shoot me. Anyway, I am back, and so is Kelly Gibbs. :)**

** Disclaimer: I own Jon. That's it. However, if I did ever own any of the other characters, it would be Kate, due to her awesome butt-kicking skills.**

"No."

"But Gibbs-"

"No means no, Abbs. I don't care how damn sweet that boy is. Kelly isn't going anywhere with him without me meeting him first."

Kelly sighed and rolled her eyes. For the past twenty minutes, Abby had been trying to reason (unsuccessfully) with her father on Jon and the dating dilemma, while she occasionally butted in. Now was one of those times. "Dad, chill. Jon's a good kid. It's not like he's gonna kidnap me, take me to some abandoned lot, rape me, kill me, and cut my body up into hundreds of little pieces with a chainsaw." If anything, this particular worse-case-dating-scenario made Gibbs look even madder.

Abby nodded, her big eyes full of sincerity, as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I made McGee do a secret background check on him after Kelly told me the other day. His records are pure white. Like, snow white. You can't get much cleaner than that Gibbs." She was completely serious.

Taking a long sip of his morning coffee, Gibbs sighed. He really hated the fact he was letting Kelly down, but boys were boys, and teenage ones full of teenage hormones were not to be trusted. Seeing that her dad wasn't going to relent, Kelly tugged on Abby's arm. "Look, thanks, Abby, but I'm pretty sure this is a lost cause. So please, let's go."

"One minute, I'll meet you in the lab." Bobbing her head to show she'd understood, Kelly turned and shuffled back down the hallway to Abby's lair.

Abby took one last look at Gibbs, her eyes silently begging him to let Kelly go. "Please?" She asked. "I mean, seriously, Gibbs. This is Kelly. Yeah, I know she's still young, but she's growing up. She's not a little kid anymore. Just let her have this one experience, for me."

Gibbs's eyebrows shot up. "For you?"

Abby fidgeted with her spiked bracelet nervously. "Well, you see, on my first date, I was sixteen. My crush was driving me to the local pizza place for a pre-football game party, and my dad had a talk with him. That went fine, of course, but then as we were backing out of my driveway, he accidentally hit the accelerator a bit too hard, panicked, and hit my dad's new car... Anyway, I never really got that date. Everyone was too busy with damage repairs and all. So please, for my own selfish sake, let Kelly go on her date with dear Jon?"

Gibbs groaned and walked to the elevator. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, a trademark smile upon his face. He had a dinner date with a cute, perky blonde he had met at a local bar the other night, and nothing could put him in a bad mood today.

"You are late." Ziva sternly looked up at her partner from the large, half-eaten donut on her desk.

Tony smirked. "Ah, Zi-vah, that's where you're wrong. I'm not late. Nor am I early. I arrive precisely when I need to." His smirk quickly faded to a frown as he looked from her desk, to McGee's, to his own. "Why do you guys have extra-large, fresh, cream-filled donuts on your desks and I don't?"

McGee looked smug. "One of the guys from MTAC had leftover donuts from a meeting, and distributed them out ten minutes ago to those who were here."

Ziva grinned widely at the disbelieving expression on Tony's face. "The early herd gets the worm, yes?"

"Bird. However, the second mouse gets the cheese." Gibbs strode into the team's small aisle of the room, startling them. "DiNozzo, got any plans tonight?"

Slightly shocked about the question, and not liking the glint in Gibbs's steely eye, Tony cautiously proceeded to answer. "Yes, actually, I do. There's this chick I'm meeting for dinner-" He stopped mid-sentence. "I'm not going on my date, am I?"

Gibbs smirked. "You'll be going on one- all of you will- just not your own."

** So, that's the second chapter. I'll try to post the third ASAP, which might even be today! Reviews would be appreciated, as would constructive criticism, but please don't flame!**


End file.
